Somewhere, under the sky
by xXwendyXx3
Summary: Sorami laviti! A happy, funny, innocent, foodloving girl, who's gonna take the hunter exam. She wants to revenge her family who has been killed by assasings. Join this girl who is gonna get hard obstacles, sadness, happiness in this story. She meets friends, maybe even love? What will happen to her. Find out and read :).


Killua x OC. - Romance/Comedy/Action

**Background:** Her family was killed by assassins when she wasnt at home. She wants to revenge her family, but she doesnt know how, because she feels weak and can't do a thing.  
One day she overheard some talking about a hunter exam. That say's when you enter the hunter exam you can become a hunter! Sorami really wanted to enter the hunter exam, because  
then she can hunts those assassins down without getting into jail. She decised that she will try to train and improve so that she can join the hunter exam!

Oh, and at first Sorami is really weak. But in the developing chapters, Sorami becomes very strong! And shes trainend enough to take the exam.

**Personality:** Always happy ~ she hides her sadness ~ Funny ~ talkactive ~ innocent ~ loves food ~ Get scared easily but at the same time doesnt give a fuck ~ scared of spiders ~ and want to protect her friends even if she died by it.

**Name:** Sorami Laviti  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 12  
**Birthday:** 31 december  
**Hair colour:** Black  
**Eye colour:** Blue  
**Height:** 155 cm  
**Relatives:** Killed.  
**Crush:** Killua !  
**Best friends:** Gon, killua, leorio, kurapika !  
**Nen type:** Unknown yet  
**Abilities:** Unknown yet

Hello everyone, i wanted to do a Killua x Oc fanfic, since i love killua! And this idea was hanging in my head for a while. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Meeting X New X Candidates

Hello. My name is Sorami Laviti and i am on my way to the hunter exam. I am really excided and at the same time scared to, because they said it's gonna be hard this year!

Right now, im standing in the elevator that is leading to the exam place thing... ''_But really.. Didn't know that it takes place in that restaurant, i really was shocked. I thought it was the BIGGGG beautiful boulding near it.. -_-_'' After some time the elevator FINALLY! stopped, and i walked out of it.

I looked around and the first thing i notice was, it was tense.. No not tense like, Lets walk to someone and say: ''_HELLO, HOW ARE YOU ? *Big smile*''_ tense.. But really, really, tense.. I walked around until i saw some creepy green slimey thing walking to me..

my first though was... .FUCK. IS THIS! Is this like a second version Mike from moster and co?! ''_Hello. Please take a number_'' I taked the number from him.. ''_Be sure you were this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it._'' Blablabla.. i thought. I placed the number on my chest, my beautiful flat chest.. Hey, im still a kid! it still needs to grow okay-_-.

later i saw another weirdo walking to me.. There are sure a lot of weirdo's in this exam... I thought. Not that i am a weirdo, oh well.. '_'Yo, haven't seen you around_'' he said. '_'Huh? how can you tell that im new o_o._'' i said. He sure must have taken the exam some times.. At least 5 times or something... i thought. ''_Well.. after all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt_''

...  
THIRTY-FIFTH? OMG! all my motivation sunked in my shoes...T_T. ''_Thirty-fifth? t-thats sure a lot of times, ehehehe..._ '' Blehhhh... why, why, why did i start on this! oh yeah for my family.. ''_Well you could say i'm an exam veteran._'' he said ''_Ahahaha... that's awesome..._'' I sweatdropped. Seriously, is he happy about that he taked this exam that MANY times?! Im not happy at all..

''_If you have any questions feel free to ask me._'' Ohhh, thats kind of nice.. i guess.. ''_Thankyou, i will_'' i smiled. Now i think about it, he never told me his name.. Okay lets ask. He told me to ask any kind of questions so, yeahhhh.. hahahahha. '_'Hey, what is your name?_'' i asked '_'Oh, i was about to say that. My name is tonpa!_'' Tonpa huh. ''_Im Sorami laviti_''. Always nice to make new friends!

'_'Oh right..._'' He picks some drinks.. He is really that nice to give me a drink? Didnt know that there were even that nice people in the exam..''_A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?_'' Im really thirsty, so why not? ''_Oh really? Arigatou. I really was thirsty._'' What Sorami didnt know was that at that time some white-haired kid was watching her.

I taked the juice from tonpa and began to drink it until... BLEHHHH ! i spitted all the juice on tonpa... ups.. Omg! Why didnt i look at the juice propaly, i dont like orange att all. But when i tasted it, it didnt have any taste? Whatever.. Im just too cursed by orange that i imagining drinking it -_-. ''_Ahahaha, im really sorry tonpa-san. I really don't like orange juice so i automatically spilled it._'' I hope he dont get mad. Whatever. ''_O-Oh, really? Dont worry about it._ '' Even if he told that, i could tell he was really irritated.. ahaha. And he walked away..

So he really was irritated huh. Tip to myself: Never spill drinks on someone. It irritates people.

I walked around some more until i bumbed into someone. Great, i thought. I really have to look better. ''_Im sorry, for bumping into you._'' I looked at him. Yes it was a him. He had white hair and blue eyes. He was kinda cute.. ''_Dont worry about it. But really, are you dump?_'' Well arigatou for taking me as dump.. And i am taking my words back with the cute thing! ''_Do i have to answer that?_'' Pff... What is with these candidates in the exam? ''_Whatever_'' He waved it off and walked away.

really. What is with the..

''_AAAAAHHHHHH !_'' Okay what the fuck was that? I was walking to the crowd where it was ''happening''. There was a man where his arms where disappearing. omg. omg. omg.

''_Oh, how peculiar... His arms seems to have become flower petals._'' creepy. That was just creepy. Im beginning to think about turning back and never come back anymore! But for my family.!.. ''_No smoke and mirrors here._'' ... no comment on that. ''_Do take care... When you bump into someone, you really should apologize._'' said that.. clown? Good thing i apologized when I bumped into someone..

The atmosphere is tense again.. until i heard someone talking. And it was tonpa! He was talking to three other guys. Well two. I guess.. ? Is the blond guy a guy or girl? Well lets find out !

I walked to them and bumped into someone again T_T. And it was tonmpa! Why do i have always the worse luck. but the good thing, it is not the worse worse luck. You probaly wonder what the: ''worse worse luck'' is. I made it up a few seconds ago when i saw the creepy clown. ''_do not ever bump into someone like him._'' That said.

'_'Hey tonpa, we meet again. Lucky neh?_'' I smiled at him with flowers surrender me. Tonpa was kinda tensed.. Dont know why. Is he still mad at me that i spilled that juice on him? jeesh. ''_Do you know him?_'' A kid with green hair and innocent eyes asked to me. Maybe hes around the same age as me? ''_Yeah, i met him a while ago. '' _i looked at the blonde haired guy/girl? I really want to ask him.. At the same time tonpa was offering juice to them. Like me! He really likes to make new friends huh? But.. That green haired guy spitted the juice out! Huh. doesnt he like orange either? like me?

'_'Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny._'' omg. ''_Seriously? That was close!_'' that old man said.. okay whats going on. That juice was expired? T_T. That is why it didnt taste like anything. Good thing i didnt like orange.. ''_Good thing i didnt like orange, otherwise i would be lying on the floor right now haha._'' Why did i sayed that? It soundend stupid.

''_H-Huh that's strange..._'' Tonpa said. I began to doupt him. ''_im very sorry. I didn't realize the juice had gone bad._'' Ohh. He didnt realize it! Then it's okay i think..

''_It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?_'' the green haired guy asked. ''_Yes... im fine._'' i listenend to them. '_'And you? You didnt swallow it right? Are you okay too?_'' he asked me. ''_Oh, yes im okay. I only took a sip but spilled it out because what i said before, i didn't like orange. hehe.._'' Hes kinda nice.. ''_Hey, how did you know that it was expired? it didnt taste like anything right?_'' I couldn't even tell.. i should watch out what people give to me. really. ''_I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So i can usually taste when something's bad._'' he told me. Aha, that makes sense. '_'Oh, now i understand. Right tonpa?_'' i smiled. ''_H-Huh? Y-Yeah.. Thats Awesome._'' he said. ''_Sorry about that again. I'll see you around._'' He walked away.. Weird guy..

The green haired guy walked to me. ''_Hey, What is your name?_'' he smiled to me. ''_Oh. it's Sorami laviti, and yours?_'' He seems really nice. ''_My name is gon! And this is Kurapika and leorio._'' Now lets ask! I looked at kurapika. ''_I was wondering for a while, but are you a girl or a boy?''_ I said innocent. Kurapika seemed to froze. ''_Huuhh, did i say something wrong?_'' I asked gon ''_I dont know. But he is a boy!_'' gon said. Leorio just laughed. Really did i say something wrong? Whatever..

A loud ringed bell was heard. Gon, me, kurapika and the old man looked that way where it was coming from. The door is opening and a man is standing there. He looks kinda weird to. ''_I apologize for the wait. The entry period for hunters applicants has endend. The hunter exam will begin now!_'' YES FINALLY!

''_A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead._'' For my family im doing this! yosh! ''_Those who accept those risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you._'' We waited, we waited.. Really almost no one is going to turn back? woahhh. ''_Very well. All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One._'' Mweh. Only one leaved. To bad. He then turned around and started walking, and we following.

''_Ofcourse no one turned around and left. I'd hoped a few might withdraw._ '' the old man said. ''_Yeah i agree._'' i said. Sigh. This is gonna be harder than i thought.

The pace suddenly went up.. Why.. ''_W-What?_'' the old man said. ''_The people in the front started running._'' gon said. ''_He's picked up the pace._'' Kurapika said after gon. '_'yeah, i wonder whats going to happen_'' i said to them.

''_I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner._'' So his name is Satotz huh. ''_I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase._'' HUH? So the first one already started? '_'Second phase? What about Phase One?_'' Some random guy said. The same though as me, hehehe. Oh well. ''_It has already commenced_'' Satotz said. Some whispering went trough the candidates about it blabla. So i was right! This is the First Phase. ''_You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase._'' Oh so just following him i think. ''_Follow you? That's it?''_ the same  
random guy said. Really do we have the same thoughts or something, lol. ''_Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me._'' Ohhh thats easy! but still weird and the '_'where or when_'' is concerning me..

''_I see how it is_.'' Kurapika said. ''_This test is weird._'' Gon said. ''_I agree with you gon._'' I said to him, really this is just weird. ''_I expect it's an endurance test. Fine by me. I'll be right behind you._'' The old man said. A endurance test huh? ''_Lets do this leorio!_'' I said to him. I wonder what will come to us..

END CHAPTER 1.


End file.
